I can't ever escape you
by onesieandacalendar
Summary: Mark goes to LA. One-shot.


**Thanks to McMuffin for beta-reading this!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything.... sadly.**

**xxx**

LA was never really her scene (she's still a big city girl at heart)

It's amazing how much she misses the Space needle, or more so, Central Park at Christmas time.

In LA her life is filled with serenity and relaxation, there's never a challenge. For Addison, life without challenges is like a foreign language.

She loosely wraps a blanket around her shoulders and runs her feet through the sand.

The soft wind and droplets of rain don't bother her. In fact, they bring familiarity and comfort. They remind her of her old life and the way things used to be. In that moment she tries her hardest to ignore the fact that her hearts crumbling to pieces all over again.

At two a.m. she decides it'd probably be best if she went inside, but is stopped in her tracks half way there when she sees the man standing in front of her door.

_I can't ever escape you._

He looks deep into her eyes in such a way that she swears she's going to cry. Truly, there are no words that need to be spoken, because reading each other has always been their specialty.

**xxx**

The next morning she walks downstairs to a cup of coffee being handed to her by a shirtless Mark.

(This was definitely a breakfast routine that she missed.)

She smiles and says a simple "Thanks" which is the first word spoken since he's been here.

There's an awkward silence that they encounter and neither of them really feel obligated to break it.

Finally, "Mark what are you doing here?"

"Honestly, Addison" He shakes his head and laughs, "I have no fucking idea."

**xxx**

That night she opts for more casual attire, sweatpants and a sweatshirt that she somehow forgets is Mark's.

She sits down on the couch and pulls her legs into her chest. A few minutes later she pulls out her phone and dials a number she hasn't dialed in months.

"Callie?"

_"Addison?"_

"Guess who showed up at my door."

_"Who?"_

"Mark."

"_What!" Callie exclaimed._

"Yeah, I know."

_"Lexie's going to kick his ass when he gets back."_

"He brought suitcases, Cal. _Three _of them, not one. I don't think he's going back."

**xxx**

He walks into her room and switches on the lights, waking up Addison in the process.

"Ow. Mark what the hell?"

"You have no idea, how _uncomfortable_ your damn couch is."

"You _could_ go to a hotel." She says, rolling onto her stomach and pulling a pillow over her head.

"Can I just sleep in here? Please?"

She sighs, "Fine."

He climbs into the bed and in habit, wraps an arm around her.

In habit, she smiles with the sudden rush of comfort and is able to fall back asleep.

**xxx**

"I don't know what I'm doing here, Addison."

"I don't know what you're doing here, Mark."

"I miss you."

She closes her eyes to stop the tears and says, "Yeah.. I miss you too."

**xxx**

She keeps her late night walks along the beach a secret (It's the one place she can have time to think without being interrupted.)

Afterwards, she walks back inside and goes into her room to get a sweatshirt. She pulls her hair into a messy bun and goes out onto the balcony.

She stands there for a few minutes and without even hearing him, she knows he's there.

"When I told you I loved you, you know I meant it right?"

He looks at her and she studies his face for a second before pressing her lips onto his.

_I can't ever escape you_

**xxx**

Her phone vibrates on the dresser and she rubs her eyes a few times before picking it up.

"Hello?" She asks, half asleep.

_"This is hilarious!" _

She props herself up with her elbow, "What is?"

_"There are so many rumors of where Mark is it's hysterical. My personal favorite is that the reason you left Seattle in the first place is because you were knocked up with his kid."_

"And this is funny?"

_"No, not funny, hilarious!"_

"Whatever you say, Callie."

_"Oh! Be sure to tell Mark that Lexie's pissed."_

"Okay, sure."

_"Bye, Addison!"_

Addison laughs, "Bye, Callie."

**xxx**

Addison walks into the kitchen and spots Mark sitting at the table reading the newspaper.

"Hey." She says, and he turns to face her.

"Hey." He gets up out of his seat to grab his coffee and on his way stops to kiss her cheek. She blushes at the touch of his lips.

"People.. are coming over tonight, Naomi, Sam, Cooper, Pete and Violet." She says, awkwardly.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay."

**xxx**

"So" Cooper starts.

Pete studies Mark carefully, "You and Addison?"

"What about me and Addison?"

"Where did you meet?" Cooper asks.

"College."

"Have you slept with her?"

"Yes."

"Does she look good naked?"

"Pete, focus!"

"Sorry."

"Anyway, as I was saying, what are your intentions with her?"

"What the hell's with all the questions?"

"After what he did" He points to Pete, "And with Kevin and god knows who else… we just don't want her to get hurt again."

"Hey" Pete protests, "I didn't do anything."

"You don't have to worry about me." Mark looks over by the ocean where Addison is sitting next to Naomi and Violet and smiles, "I'm in love with her."

**xxx**

The first time it happens neither one of them are truly aware of what they're doing. It's so familiar that the fact that they're falling into bed together doesn't even occur to them until after.

She sits up in the bed staring at the ceiling while Mark pushes the loose strands of her out of her face.

"Addison."

"This is so wrong"

"Addison."

"You need to go."

"Addi-"

"_Stop_ Addison-ing me" She screams.

"Addison, I love you."

**xxx**

This time when she makes her nightly walk on the beach she's not alone.

They sit side by side in the sand, watching the sunset over the water. He reaches for her hand and she smiles when she feels his fingers wrap over hers.

(Maybe LA isn't so bad after all)

xxx

**Reviews make me happy**


End file.
